Muñeco solitario
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Ryuuji es el muñeco de Hiroto y lo ama...pero es solo un muñeco solitario.
1. Chapter 1

Muñeco solitario*

En una tienda de juguetes estaba un pequeño niño peli rojo con lo que parecía su hermana mayor:

-¡Hiroto, escoge algo y apresúrate que padre nos esta esperando!-le dijo ella.

-¡Quiero estos!-tenia un carrito de juguete azul, un oso de peluche gigante y otras cosas mas, su hermana lo miro con cara de desaprobación.

-Solo elije uno, rápido que tenemos que irnos ya.

-¡Pero yo los quiero!-inflo sus mejillas mirando hacia el suelo con el seño fruncido.

Levanto la vista hacia una pequeña estantería donde un peluche resaltaba. El muñequito era de cabello verde amarrado en una coleta, un short verde hasta las rodillas, una camisa manga larga con un chaleco purpura, calcetas debajo de las rodillas y estaba sin zapatitos y con un sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-¡Hermana!¡Quiero ese!-corrió hasta tomar el peluche y mostrárselo a hitomiko.

-Eh? Hiroto, no prefieres un carrito o no se un balón?

-¡No!¡Yo quiero este peluche!

-Pero Hiroto, eso es mas como de niñas.

-¡No me importa!¡Yo lo quiero!.

-Esta bien, te lo compro pero hay que irnos ya-fueron a pagar el peluche y devuelta a la mansión Kira, Hiroto salió corriendo a su cuarto con su peluche en brazos encerrándose.

-Es un muñeco muy lindo, y me gusta su sonrisa-lo dejo en medio de su cama mirándolo fijamente-tendré que ponerte un nombre, que tal…reize?...me parece raro y si mejor Midorikawa…es muy largo…YA SE!-lo tomo y lo abrazo muy fuerte pero sin descocerlo o dañarlo-te llamare Ryuuji y te dire ryuu-chan-sonriendo muy feliz.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en un mes en el cual Hiroto le demostraba a todo mundo cuanto cariño y amor le tenia a ese peluche, siempre le tomaba prioridad, hablaba con el como si este le escuchara, jugaba con el incluso si no se movía, se reía junto a el mirando su hermosa sonrisa, el peluche se hizo su mejor amigo.

Los años pasaron hasta que Hiroto cumplió 8, estaba en su balcón con su muñeco abrazándolo, cuando miro pasar una estrella fugaz, cerro los ojos mientras estrujaba el peluche y susurrando unas bellas palabras:

-Deseo, que ryuu-chan tenga vida-y se acostó a dormir abrazando su peluche.

Al dia siguiente:

Hiroto estaba despertando y con la mano tocando su cama buscaba a su peluche, no lo encontró y se levanto alarmado abriendo enormemente sus ojos.

-¡RYUUJI!-grito muy fuerte y enseguida se paro buscado en los cajones, el armario, el baño, la cocina, el cuarto de su padre y su hermana, la salal, debajo de su cama, en las sabanas, busco en todos lados y no lo encontró, se puso muy triste.

-Ry-ryuuji-sollozaba sentado con sus brazos en sus rodillas y la cara apoyada en sus palmas, luego recordó que le falto un lugar por buscar-¡El jardín!-salio corriendo.

Al llegar se quedo perplejo, sentado al pie de un árbol estaba un chico un poco mas bajito que el pero se veía de su edad, era idéntico a su peluche, el chico se giro y voltio viendo a su dueño peli rojo, se puso contento y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡HIROTO!-el pequeño muñeco empezó a llorar mientras el otro poco a poco correspondía el abrazo, al rato analizo bien y se dio cuenta de que ese chico era su pequeño y bonito muñeco.

-Ryuu-chan? Pero como? ¡Eres humano y estas vivo!-estaba muy feliz.

-Para mi también es sorprendente, cuando desperté vi alejarse una luz.

-…¡fue mi deseo!-salto entusiasmado Hiroto.

-¡Me diste vida!-el muñeco volvió a abrazar al peli rojo, ambos se sentaron al pie de un árbol a escuchar lo que tenían que contarse de todos estos años, el que mas hablaba era Hiroto, tener a tu muño favorito vivo no se ve todos los días. De pronto Hiroto se puso serio, mido se dio cuenta, pensó que hizo algo malo y solo bajo la cabeza.

-Jajaja-cayeron pétalos de sakuras sobre la cabeza de mido y cuando volteo se encontró a un feliz Hiroto con su sonrisa bellísima.

-Eh?- el muñeco se le quedo viendo y después sonrió con ternura-Hiroto-kun.

Los años pasaron volando para el muñeco y fueron los mejores para Hiroto, para mido, en un parpadeo el tiempo paso rápido, Hiroto ya tenia 17 y el seguía siendo un muñeco, se veía como un adolecente, y no cambio nada.

Cuando Hiroto entro a la preparatoria, empezó a perderle interés a Ryuuji, ya casi ni jugaba con el, pasaba mas tiempo estudiando o con sus amigos, el muñeco se sentía triste y de la nada le entro un pensamiento ala cabeza.

-Ya no me necesita…-comento con tristeza-me he convertido en una carga…

Antes Hiroto le traía de todo, dulces, caramelos, golosinas, paletas, chocolates, pasteles, pudines, helados, manzanas acarameladas, gelatinas, bebidas dulces, mufins, rollos de canela, panes dulces, galletas y en especial manzanas.

Era una diversión de ambos, les gustaba competir por ver quien conseguía mas dulces, cual era el mas dulce o cuantos podían agarras con la boca. Esos días eran los mejore, y siempre quiso que volvieran pero no se puede retroceder el tiempo, se sentía solo, nadie lo podía ver, solo Hiroto, los demás lo veían como un muñeco inservible, pero el peli rojo siempre lo defendía,

El pensaba que Hiroto jamás lo quiso, solo era el capricho de un niño, recordaba como le había dicho que lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo:

Flash back:

Estaban sentados en el mismo árbol que les gustaba mirar las nubes desde ahí, observaban sus formas y reían tan inocentemente. Tenían 8 años.

-Ryuuji-le llamo Hiroto y cuando volteo, Hiroto había arrojado de ne nuevo pétalos de sakura sobre su cabeza, pero cuando sintió algo en la cabeza, se lo removió y pudo observar que era una corona de flore, de sus flores favoritas, miro la corona con asombro y después sonrió tan dulcemente.

-Ryuuji, estoy tan enamorado de ti, te amo-dijo feliz de la vida el peli rojo.

-Yo también te amo, Hiroto-kun-le dio un fuerte abrazo y después le dio un beso en los labios a Hiroto, el cual se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso.

Fin del flash back

-Donde quedo todo ese amor?...-Ryuuji estaba en el cuarto de Hiroto jugando con sus antiguos juguetes, un tren, peluches, rompecabezas, bloques de madera, todo el tiempo jugaba mientras Hiroto estaba en la escuela, lo extrañaba y esperaba que el también lo extrañara. Empezó a guardas las cosas, una vez termino se metió el mismo, tomo la tapa del baúl sobre su cabeza y echo un ultima mirada de tristeza.

Cada dia se sentía mas solo y Hiroto apenas le ponía la mas mínima atención, los niños crecen y pierden el interés, el sentía que pronto seria sustituido.

Una tarde llego Hiroto y solo entro y se sentó en el suelo para hacer su tarea.

-Como te fue?-le pregunto Ryuuji que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Bien-comento sin apartar la vista de su trabajo

-Ummm ¿quieres jugar? Tal ves a pescar manzanas o competencia de caramelos.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo-respondió tan indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿hacemos coronas de flores?-pregunto creyendo que encontró la solución.

-Ryuuji, hablo enserio, tengo mucho que hacer y no tengo tiempo para jueguitos.

-Solo pensé que podríamos convivir como antes-dijo con tristeza, Hiroto sintió culpa.

-Sabes, tengo una novia-le dijo para hacer conversación, Ryuuji se sorprendió

-Que? Pero…¿desde cuando?!-se asusto, seria sustituido, se olvido tan fácil de el?

-Desde hace poco tiempo, se llama ulvida, es muy bonita-comento con una sonrisa.

-…¿Por qué te gusta?-pregunto con la cabeza baja, ocultando sus preciosos ojos.

-Es muy mable y tierna, es una gran chica-eso hirió mas al muñeco

-…¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-dijo para si mismo pero Hiroto lo escucho.

-Ryuuji, no te pongas celoso ni triste, ella es humana y tu eres…un muñeco.

-Pero tengo corazón-dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas

-El suyo late y tiene pulso, tu estas hecho de felpa

-Pero yo te quiero…

-También te quiero pero a ella la amo y necesito terminar mi trabajo

El muñeco solo se levanto y salió hacia el patio trasero derramando lagrimas, se sentó al pie del árbol que antes se sentaban el y Hiroto, pero ahora solo era el, abrazo sus rodillas dejando su cabeza en estas.

-…pero aun te amo…-de tanto llorar se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente:

Estaba Ryuuji sentado en la cama de Hiroto, hoy le presentaría a su novia, parecía que lo hacia apropósito para lastimarlo, pero el quería seguir creyendo que no le hacia daño, estaba moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño.

El muñeco tuvo una idea y llevo sus manos a sus ojos tapándolos y sonriendo

-Aunque sea mentira dime que me amas…juéguenos a que me amas.

En eso llego Hiroto junto con una chica de cabello lacio y largo, color azul con dos mechones blancos y ojos azulados, estaba abrazada del brazo de Hiroto mientras este la miraba con ternura, Ryuuji estaba muy dolido viendo esa escena.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que hermoso muñeco!-ulvida tomo a Ryuuji en brazos y abrazándolo. Ella veía a Ryuuji como un simple muñeco, Hiroto lo podía ver como un chico.

-Te gusta?, se llama Ryuuji, es mi muñeco favorito

-¡Es muy lindo, mi amor!-le dio un beso a su novio.

La tarde paso lenta y tortuosa para el pequeño muñeco y cuando Hiroto iba a acompañar a ulvida a su casa, Ryuuji lo tomo de la mano mirándolo directo a los ojos, Hiroto lo miro extrañado.

-Elígeme a mi…por favor-dijo con tristeza, Hiroto solo lo soltó de la mano y se fue-creía que me amabas…mi corazón tiene tantas cicatrices de tanto que lo lastimaste.

Se sentó en la alfombra del cuarto y saco una corona de flores que le había echo Hiroto de pequeños, aun la conservaba como un tesoro y jamás la dejaría, empezó a recordar todos los momentos felices que vivieron juntos y al final soltó una lagrima.

Salió del cuarto ala puerta principal de la casa y miro como ulvida y Hiroto se despedían, le dolía tanto pero tenia que aceptar que el no lo amaba, era un simple peluche, un tonto muñeco que fue capricho de un niño pequeño. Hiroto miraba con dulzura a ulvida, Ryuuji empezó a verse asi mismo y luego a ellos, sonrió con ternura derramando mil lagrimas y entendió todo.

-Soy un muñeco solitario-camino hasta el cuarto de Hiroto y se sentó sobre un mueble, después la luz que le había dado vida empezó a abandonarlo-adiós para siempre, Hiroto-volvio a ser un simple muñeco.

El peli rojo regreso a su habitación sentándose de espaldas al mueble y empezó a hacer sus trabajo, paro un momento y volteo la cabeza atrás mirando el muñeco.

-Ryuuji…


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos para el peli rojo desde que Ryuuji volvió a ser un muñeco, sentía un gran vacío en el corazón, se sentía muy solo por las tardes al llegar a casa, siempre se le quedaba mirando un largo tiempo a los dulces, caramelos y golosinas que le gustaban a Ryuuji, la casa se sentía mas vacía, antes por lo menos escuchaba la dulce voz del muñeco peli verde, ahora todo era silencio, solo suspiros de pesadez y el lápiz siendo trazado en el papel.

-Ryuuji…-se encontraba al pie del árbol favorito de su muñeco…o el que era antes su favorito, su muñeco estaba sobre sus pálidas manos-…vuelve…por favor…

Lo admitía, lo extrañaba, y en ese tiempo también empezó a descuidar a su novia, ya casi ni le hablaba, no besos, no cariños, no sonrisas, nada simplemente empezó a olvidarla y ulvida no era tonta, ella quería mucho a Hiroto pero este se comportaba raro y no lo soportaba por eso hace dos días le termino, la que salió afectada fue ella que se marcho llorando pero Hiroto no mostro expresión, estaba pensando en su muñeco, como lo extrañaba.

-Ojala no hubiera sido tan tonto-se dijo frustrado golpeando el suelo con su puño, el empezó a salir con ulvida por que se parecía en el carácter de Ryuuji pero el no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, siempre que miraba a ulvida miraba a Ryuuji, el pensaba que solo sentía amistad por sus muñeco pero cuando este se volvió muñeco se puso seguro de sus sentimientos y no los negaba.

-Ahora yo soy el solitario-necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo comprendiera para desahogarse, Haruya Nagumo era su mejor amigo, lo comprendía y de seguro sabia mas del amor que el, pues el de ojos ámbar era el novio de Fuusuke Suzuno.

En el instituto le pidió hablar con el un momento, el de peinado de tulipán le dio un beso a su peli blanco y le dijo que se adelantara mientras el hablaba con Hiroto.

-Que pasa?-estaban detrás del instituto para mayor privacidad del asunto.

-Tu sabes mas del amor que yo…y necesito tu ayuda.

-Quieres volver con ulvida? Por que ella estaría contenta

-No, no es eso…veras, yo salía con ella por que me recordaba ala persona que en verdad me gusta.

-La utilizaste?

-No, pensé que la amaba a ella y sentía solo amistad por Ryuuji…

-Ryuuji? Te gusta un hombre? Wooou! Me sorprendes, y tu decías que solo estarías con ulvida, picaron-picándole el brazo con el dedo.

-No molestes, solo que cuando éramos mas jóvenes empecé a sentir amor por el, incluso se lo dije una vez pero el era diferente y yo confundí eso con amistad.

-Espera ¿diferente? Como diferente?

-Bueno, el no es…humano-susurrando lo ultimo

-No es humano? Te gusta un alíen?!-agarrando su cabeza

-¡NO! El es un muñeco!

-Aja y yo soy un tulipán parlante

-Pues si te pareces…pero veras-le empieza a contar toda la historia-y lo extraño.

-Eso no tiene lógica…pero es amor y eres un tarado

-Por que?!

-Por que?! Y todavía preguntas el por que?! Eres un sínico! El te amaba y ahora vuelve a ser un muñeco por tu culpa! Tu sabias muy bien que si a un muñeco se le deja de querer se pierde la magia! Esta en los cuentos de hadas!

-Yo lo se…y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…Nagumo…quiero que vuelva…

-No creo que otra estrella te lo devuelva, intenta demostrar que lo necesitas, que fue un error descuidarlo y que lo mas con el corazón a ver si vuelve.

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo y me hiciste darme cuenta de mi error y que debo hacer.

-Sere especialista en unir parejas!

-No te eches flores tu mismo…

En el regreso a su casa se decidió a que Ryuuji volviera a ser su preciado muñeco, no mas bien volver a que tenga vida y que este le de una oportunidad.

-Solo quiero una oportunidad…-le susurro a su muñeco frente a el mientras estaba sentado en su cama, empezó a ver las fotos que se tomo junto a Ryuuji y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, esa era la mas hermosa foto que tenia, en esa imagen estaba su muñeco sonriéndole con una hermosa sonrisa y colocándose la corona de flores que el le había hecho, su corazón se desmoronaba con cada segundo que pensaba en el, lo amaba tanto que no pudo reprimir sus sentimientos.

Salió descalzo y solo en pijama fuera de su casa, no le importaba el clima lluviosos o los relámpagos y truenos que amenazaban el cielo, se sentía tan impotente de que lo perdió todo por su gran estupidez…perdió a Ryuuji.

-¡RYUUJI!-grito su nombre con todo lo fuerte que le permitían sus pulmones-¡VUELVE!-se tiro de rodillas sobre el pasto, se sentía un completo idiota y viviría con la pesadez en su corazón para toda su vida-¡TE AMO!

-…enserio, Hiroto?...-pregunto una dulce voz, que para el peli rojo era el llamado al cielo, se volteo con la cara mas sorprendida, de pie agarrándose del marco de la puerta, descalzo, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos color noche, estaba su muñeco, su hermoso peli verde, corrió hasta el con una velocidad inigualable lastimándose los pies con las piedras, abrazando a Ryuuji como su mayor tesoro.

-¡RYUUJI, LO LAMENTO, POR FAVOR PERDONAME!-cayo nuevamente de rodillas sobre el suelo, su temperatura bajaba pero no le importaba, se merecía el peor castigo, el sufrió unos días pero su muñeco especial sufrió 11 años, once dolorosos años, se sentía la escoria pensando que el causo ese sufrimiento.

-Hiroto, te perdono…te amo hiro-kun , lo ultimo que recordaba era que una luz choco con su cara y escucho un susurro "vive feliz, ahora eres humano" no sabia quien le dijo eso pero vio alejarse a una estrella fugaz, le devolvieron la vida y estaba contento, pero escucho su nombre siendo gritado, salió corriendo y en los pasillos escucho el vuelve, era la voz de Hiroto y quería que volviera, se sentía tan emocionado y al llegar escucho el te amo, no reprimió sus lagrimas y lloro.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón! Eres la persona de mis ojos, perdóname por ser tan idiota, no sabia lo que sentía y estaba tan vacio cuando te fuiste…por favor…períteme ser feliz junto a ti…te amo-se acerco a el y le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura, esta vez no era falso era muy real, Ryuuji lloro con ganas y se abrazo al pálido cuello de su chico, no estaba loco como para decirle no, el lo amaba.

-Seremos felices…-le susurro antes de volverlo a besar, ahora ambos estaban unidos y no se volverían a perder, ya no seria mas…un muñeco solitario.


End file.
